Fireworks
by messygreenroom
Summary: The bombs went off, but they didn't kill her. My first fanfic, please review!
1. Chapter 1

Fireworks

**(Katniss' POV)**

Prim just had time to turn around and mouth my name before the bombs went off. "PRIM!" I shrieked. I ran over to her, not caring if anyone saw me. I had to get to her, my little sister, the person I loved most in the world. I struggled to pick her up, but I was determined to get Prim out of danger. I will never give up.

**(Prim's POV)**

It was terrible. The bomb that was right beside me went off and blew me backwards. The pain was excruciating and I just wanted to die. But I was still alive, and I saw Katniss running towards me, screaming my name. "Katniss" I was able to get out, before I choked a bit on the soot that was everywhere. "It's alright, Prim," I hear her say, "We'll get you help, and you'll be just fine." No, I won't be just fine. I'm going to die, and I'm scared. I was able to get a glance from behind Katniss and let out a little gasp. I guess this is an okay place to die.

**(Katniss' POV)**

I heard Prim gasp, and looked down at her. She was looking at something behind me, her eyes beginning to glaze over. "No, Prim, stay with me!" I begged, "You can't leave me now, you're all I have." I stumbled, more bangs came. More bombs were going off. Prim shifted her gaze to the flames shooting up behind me.

**(Prim POV)**

"Are they fireworks Katniss?"

"Yes Prim, they are fireworks. Just hold on we're almost there, we'll get you help."

"Pretty," I murmur quietly. I let my eyelids flutter shut, and I can just hear Katniss, saying my name over and over, louder each time.

I remembered Katniss getting me my goat, Lady, and how I had laughed and cried at the same time.

I remembered us going to look for plants and making a dandelion salad.

I remembered Katniss being so brave, going out into the woods each day, catching meat and gathering berries and plants so we wouldn't starve.

I'm love you, Katniss

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so please review and tell me if you liked it!**

**PS: sorry for all the POV changes. I just couldn't put everything I wanted into one POV**


	2. Alive

**Hello, my readers. I have decided to continue this one-shot and turn it into a story. It is dedicated to Ceikaiyia Cheeks for giving me the idea. I hope you guys like it!**

**Prim POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking out the soot that was in them. Wait. My eyes are open. I'm alive! I try to sit up, but find only terrible pain. Oh, right. The bomb. But I can see something floating down. It's a parachute! But I thought they all blew up! Apparently not. It lands just a few feet from me, and I can see that it's a needle. On the side, the letters show that it is medicine.

"I need that," I say, and slowly, so slowly, I inch over to where it lies. I've almost blacked out, and I lay there for a minute, trying to straighten my view out. I reach over and grab it, slowly and carefully.

I'm so glad I was there when mom gave Gale the medicine to help his whipping scars, because now I know how to inject a needle. Just that I've never done it to myself. I have to bend my arm at a very awkward angle, but I'm able to press down on the plunger. I feel much better for a second, and then the edges of my vision start to go black.

"I _will _make it through this," I whisper to myself. And then I black out.

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you have any ideas, comments, or suggestions, PM or review me.**

**It's my long weekend, so I hope to push out a few more chapters and possibly start my other stories. **

**MessygreenroomXxXxXx**


	3. Blood

Hi, I'm back! Lame and cheesy like I said before, but it felt like I was leaving some part of me behind in leaving this account, so I'm back!

I decided to write a chapter to celebrate. Enjoy!

**Prim's POV**

I have to find her. I _will _find her. I may be only fourteen, but I realised the bond Katniss and I shared. I knew that if she thought I was dead, this rebellion would probably not be seen through, and then where would I be? Where would any of us be? I pick myself up off the ground and try to decide which way to go. Well, Katniss came from the north, so I guess this is as good a path as any. I start walking.

**Katniss' POV**

She's gone. She's dead and it's all my fault. If I hadn't done my stupid berry stunt, we wouldn't be here. Not like this. I've been hiding on my room for two days now, not budging for any reason, and the tears never seem to stop flowing. Gale came and knocked on my door, but I yelled at him to go away. There's no point to anything now. What do I have left to fight for?

**Prim's POV**

I try not to look at the carnage around me. The burned bodies of children, teens like me, even babies. It's sickening. I swallow and try not to throw up as I bend down, looking for signs that anyone else is alive. Someonehas to have had _some _luck. There's no one. I started running, desperate to get away from here, and I slipped in a pool of blood. I can't help the squeal of pain and disgust that I had landed on someone's body. But that someone's body squealed in pain too.

"Rory?"

* * *

**Ahaha! Cliffhanger! What's Rory doing here? Please review!**

MessygreenroomXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	4. Forgiveness

**I really want a chapter that you guys have to scroll for! Anything less is too short for my satisfaction. Anyways, I decided to mix things up a bit because we never did find out where Rory went (unless I really didn't pay attention in Mockingjay), so I decided to put him in that "wall of children" thing of Coin's. I hope you like it!**

**Prim POV**

"Rory? What are you doing here?" I manage to gasp. "Well, I thought that would be fairly obvious," he grunts. "Same as you. I was in that crowd of kids too, but you didn't see me. When the bombs went off, I stayed on the steps, then tried to make a run for it. As you can see, that didn't quite work out." He shifts his leg over, and I see the most horrible burn on his leg. It's even worse than Katniss' when she was in the Hunger Games, I can see bone.

"We need to get back to Thirteen, Rory," I say. "That will get infected very soon, if it hasn't been already." There won't be any specialized medicine back there, but it's better than what will what will happen if we stay here. Soot will settle and make his already terrible injury even worse. "Come on, I'll help you. See if you can stand up." He tries and fails. I need another way to do this. I'm not very strong, but I bend down, bracing my shoulder on his underarm. I help him stand up, taking most of his weight. We rise very slowly so he feels as little pain as possible.

"Thank you for saving me." I hear Rory mutter. "I couldn't leave my best friend behind, now could I?" I say with a small smile. "Come on, the doctors will get you fixed up." And we move slowly on our way.

**Katniss POV**

I couldn't sleep. I wouldn't drink or eat. I sat huddled in the corner of my room, staring at nothing, just like my mother did when my father died. I hear the door creak open and softly close. I don't care. "Catnip?" I hear Gale say, and he strokes my hair. "Are you okay?"

"No," I say, "My sister is dead, how could I possibly be alright?" My voice rises because I know that if I try to keep it steady I'll start crying. "Katniss, there's always a chance -" He comes to an abrupt halt when I yell at him, "No, there's not a chance! I was there, I carried her out of the way, I saw her die, and she's not coming back. Why do you care so much anyways? You have no reason to be upset."

Tears are streaming down my face. I didn't mean for it to come out that way, I was just so saddened by Prim's death and when somebody to yell at came along, I yelled at them. I didn't want it to be Gale. "It's not like _you_ lost anyone important to you!" Its then that Gale snaps. He leaps forward and wraps his hand around my throat, pinning me to the wall. "You listen here, Katniss, you are_ not _the only one who lost someone important, okay? Look around you. We are in the middle of a war, and I don't know anyone who has _not_ lost anyone important to them. I lost my closest sibling too, and you don't see me lying around crying like there's nothing else to fight for."

I'm gasping for air now, and starting to panic. "Gale…" The edges of my vision are turning black and fuzzy, and I can only see Gale's eyes boring into mine. He releases his grip, and I slump to the floor, coughing. He storms out of my room, and slams the door as he leaves.

**Yay! I made a long-ish chapter. I felt like I was letting you guys down, so I worked harder. Tell me what you guys think?**

**Messygreenroom XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	5. Promises

**The previous chapter was supposed to come out yesterday, but due to technical difficulties, I couldn't, so I got it up as soon as I woke up today. And so I will give you guys another chapter to make that up.**

**Prim POV**

"We're not lost," I tell myself. But we are. We are hopelessly lost. All these Capitol buildings look the same, even scorched and half collapsed. I lead Rory over to a large rock and help him sit on the edge while I survey the area. "We're not lost, are we Prim?" Rory asks softly.

"No, we're not lost, I think we should just rest for bit." It's the only excuse I can think of, but he seems to buy it. I tell Rory to sit still while I go forage in the houses. Maybe there's some food or water that wasn't destroyed. I keep my eye open for any signs as to which way I should go. Nothing.

I found a half-full water bottle and a slightly bruised apple. Sighing, I walk back towards Rory and insist he eat at least half the apple and drink some water. That burn is steadily getting worse, I can see a lot of swelling and it's still oozing blood. I pour the rest of the water on it to wash away the soot and the blood. "Don't-" Rory begins, but I hush him and tear of a long strip of the edge of my shirt. I wrap it around his leg semi-tight so that it soaks up the blood but doesn't hurt.

**Rory POV**

I appreciate what Prim is doing for me, but we might need that water for later. She didn't have any before she poured the rest on my leg, and neither of us has any idea how far we are from where we need to be. "Prim? Are you sure we're not lost?" I didn't expect her reaction. The words had barely left my lips when she promptly burst into tears.

"No!" She wailed. "I don't know where I'm going anymore! Gale thinks you're dead, and Katniss thinks I'm dead! What will happen to this rebellion without them? I can heal well enough, but there are no supplies for me to heal that leg, and I couldn't leave you, you're my best friend. The guilt would never go away if I didn't bring you back with me. I can't lose you." At this, I look up at her, and she refuses to meet my eyes.

"I couldn't bear to lose you either, you know," I murmur, so quietly I'm not even sure if she heard it, but when she looks at me, with her big, round, bright blue eyes, I know she heard me, and I know she believed me.

"Really?" she sniffs. I nod. "Yeah. I promise I won't die, okay? At least not until we're back in Thirteen." She gives me a watery smile at that, and holds out her hand, pinky finger extended.

"Promise?" She says. Pinky promises may be for little kids, but they had a lot of meaning to us, after that one time from years ago. I link my little finger with hers and nod solemnly. "Promise."

**And that's chapter five concluded. Hope you guys liked it.**

**I'm not begging here, but it would be nice to get another review after five chapters have come out.**

**MessygreenroomXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so unbelievably sorry. I got back from camping last week, but I lost my notebook. I could not update because I wrote everything in that notebook so I wouldn't HAVE to remember any of it. I swear I'm looking for it everywhere**

**Thank you to all you that stuck with me.**

**MessygreenroomXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


End file.
